Web Cam Moments
by Lothorian
Summary: Let me see how many times I can make you shudder." He whispered sending a jolt of excitement running through out Soras body...Riku took his submissiveness as a sign to continue and he did so with pleasure.


I don't own the characters, and I make no profit from writing this fic. Please leave a review.

**WARNING**: _Do not read if you don't like yaoi. There is extreme, uncensored, yaoi content. _

_CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is allowed._

**SUMMARY**: _Riku has sex with Sora in his empty apartment and without knowing the web cam was on and facing them. Little did they know everything was recorded on a live chat. Everyone is talking about them only they don't know who they are since the only thing that weren't showing was their faces._

--

**Web Cam Moments**

--

It was ten o'clock p.m. when Sora finally finished his 40 page essay for his literature teacher on two different authors of the past. Although everyone found it pointless Sora was actually intrigued by the project; he loved learning, which brought him a new task to attend to. Since Sora lived three hundred miles away from his best friends he decided to buy a web cam earlier that week so he could talk to them over the web, all he had to do was test it out.

He entered a live chat room in yahoo and clicked on the camera on the tool bar in the far end of the window. A few seconds later a window opened up and he could see the logo of his T-shirt. He tried to adjust the cam so it would go higher but he left it alone when there was a knock on his door.

"Coming, just give me a second!" Sora shouted and pushed away from his kitchen table that was in the dining area beside the living room. As soon as he opened the door long pale arms embraced him in a tight hug.

"Riku!" So exclaimed breathlessly. "Wh-what are you doing here so late?"

"Wow thanks for making me feel welcome. you're a bad boyfriend." He said grinning. "I'm just kidding."

He replied whispering into his ear and kissed Sora full on the mouth. Sora smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck.

After a few minutes of standing in front of the open door kissing, Sora finally felt the cold and tugged Riku inside with a laugh. Riku stumbled but he caught himself and took off his shoes before taking another step inside. He took off his scarf and his jacket and placed it over the door nob in the front closet and sighed when he finally warmed up.

"It feels so good in here." He stretched and followed Sora further into the apartment.  
"I know, comfy huh?"

Riku smiled at his petite boyfriend who was reaching for a packet of hot cocoa mix from the top of the pantry. His shirt rode up showing off his flat tummy and tanned skin. Riku always thought Sora looked cute in his reading glasses which he was currently wearing which meant he was probably doing school work.

"Were you busy?"

He asked leaning on the counter in front of the kitchen. He hadn't noticed the flashing red light of the camera sitting on the table not even a foot away from him.

"I finished that 40 page assignment for Professor Aoyagi; I had a lot of fun doing it." He said proudly.  
"Whack job, that's injustice you know that right?"

Sora chuckled and gave him a skeptical look after putting two mugs into the microwave.

"Please elaborate Professor Riku."

He smirked at the nickname.

"These professors have no lives and to justify that fact they give you bogus assignments on people who have already been searched, discovered, and documented. I see no real reason for such assignments to be honest."  
"I see, and where does the sense come in?"

"Hey, I am professor Riku, my logic is undeniable. See? Injustice." He grinned at Sora who rolled his eyes at him.

Sora laughed when Riku made a funny face at him.

"Ah huh, and what are you doing here I thought you were on a trip with your parents?" Riku sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

"Well I missed you so much and I couldn't bare another minute at that hotel and eating the five star meals with people who have no interest in eating."  
Sora gave him a pained look. "Ooh, and the chocolate mints on the pillow of an extravagant room is such a pet peeve isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed, now if I found you on my pillow not so much." He grinned when he noticed Sora blushing.

Sora took off his glasses and placed them on the counter and wrapped his arms around Riku and placed his nose on the crook of the silverets neck. He was a little jealous at how tone and tall his boyfriend was because even though he was a boy he was often referred to as a girl.

"How did I mangae to bag a charmer such as you?"

Riku smiled and kissed him again this time Sora opened his mouth welcoming Riku's slick tongue. He sighed into the kiss that felt sinful to him in every way and pressed his body closer. Riku pulled back to place kisses along his jawline until he reached Sora's ear. He trailed his tongue over the shell of the brunets ear and nibbled the tip of it afterwards drawing a shudder from him. That was one of Sora's sweet spots, a total turn on for him and Riku could already feel 'it' pressed against his thigh.

"Let me see how many times I can make you shudder." He whispered sending a jolt of excitement running through out Soras body. In response to his request, Sora lifted the hem of Rikus sweater and pulled it over his head with the long sleeved shirt underneath.

Sora ran his small hands over his boyfriends sides and attempted to dip it into the others pants until Riku stopped him. "You aren't listening So-ra." He cooed. Sora blushed and let his hands fall to his sides in defeat. Riku took his submissiveness as a sign to continue and he did so with pleasure.

Sora yelped when he was lifted by his butt and carried over to the table where his computer sat. Riku paid no mind to it since the monitor was off and placed him onto the sturdy table and forced Sora's legs open with his own so he could stand between them. Riku helped him out of his pants and boxers then tossed the articles of clothing on the floor. All that remained was the graphic T-shirt that was three sizes too big; it was Riku's.

The silveret trailed his hands lightly over Sora's thighs making Sora shudder again as promised and continued to lightly massage them and initiated yet another mind blowing kiss. Sora couldn't help but moan when he felt the silverets hands move upward again. Riku looked down between them and noticed how hard Sora's nipples had been, you could see them through his shirt!

"Your body missed this." He said smugly.

Sora leaned over to whisper into the older teens ear."So, give me what it wants." The lustful gleam in the brunets eyes brought Riku's desires to newer heights.

Riku was proud that he was the only one able to get that kind of look out of his lover. Normally his eyes were a gorgeous light blue with a nice design of green around his irises and when Sora got that look of lust in his eyes they turned to a fascinating grayish blue that made his face look exotic and absolutely sexy especially with his swollen lips due to their passionate kisses.

Riku licked his lips unable to resist any longer and brought one of Soras nipples into his mouth, shirt and all, making him arch his back. He flicked his tongue over the hardened nub and gently tugged on it drawing more moans and shudders from him. Riku then brought his hand to the base of Soras erection and began stroking him slowly. The brunette's breathing had become labored in pleasure and his face was completely flushed; the look of lust still remained.

"heh...nnn Riku it feels s-so good." He moaned. "Don't hold back today."

There was a gleam in Rikus eyes that Sora understood; he wanted to drag this on as long as possible. Sora knew how painfully hard Riku must be if he gave him that heated stare. Riku pulled the shirt over Soras head and trailed light kisses and continued lower until he was on his knees leveled with Soras erection.

Once again Sora envied his height. His long silver hair, which was oddly common around here, curtained his face from anything and everything except Sora. The brunette knew Riku never did this for anyone because when they first met Riku was a cocky player with a huge ego and when they first went out he made that clear. Then over the course of their first month dating things changed.

Riku took the head of Soras erection into his mouth and sucked on the head making Sora cry out in ecstasy. His back arched and out of reflex Sora placed one hand behind the silverets head guiding him down his erection. That wicked mouth should be illegal with all the things it could do to him and he sort of found it unfair but he wasn't complaining; yet. He'd just have to wait his turn and with the way things were looking as of now he wasn't sure he was going to get one; greedy bastard. Sora had to chuckle at that thought. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure when Riku bobbed his head faster.

Sora pouted when he pulled back but he didn't get the chance to complain because Riku never stopped his hands from bringing Sora to the brink of pleasure. Riku stood up and opened his mouth letting the saliva run down his tongue and onto Soras cock for better lubrication and then captured Soras mouth in a hot kiss.

Sora moaned and threw his had back and pressed his body into Rikus. "I'm gonna come Riku." He moaned; Riku grinned and gave him a dark laugh. "It will be the first of many." That sent him over the edge and he came in his boyfriends hand and on his stomach. He panted and shuddered as he down from his high purely sated and tired, but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

--

Sora woke up that morning in the arms of his lover who was just as naked as he was under the blankets of his unkempt bed. Sora smiled and got up to get ready for school. If memory served him correct it was Thursday and Riku didn't have class until late in the afternoon. Sora set out his clothes for the day and took a shower.

Sora looked himself over the mirror once more. He wore a vest over his collared oxford shirt along with a pair of khakis. Normally Sora would go in casual wear but after his morning classes he had to go to his interview for an internship afterward. Sora grabbed his messenger back from off his bed and walked up to the still sleeping Riku.

"Hey, I'm going to class I'll be back as soon as I can." Riku gave him a nod and didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew that was the sleep talking because Riku usually fought with him for about fifteen minutes about skipping class for a day. Sora couldn't do that, it wasn't like him and he'd get frustrated if they started anything new and he missed it.

Before leaving his apartment Sora left a note on the fridge.

--

Sora was deaf to all of the gossip circulating around campus. He usually had a one track mind especially since he was so tired and got like four hours of sleep. He yawned as he sat in his seat waiting for the teacher to walk into the class room.

Kairi, a fellow classmate, taped him on the shoulder and he looked behind him to ask what she wanted.

"Did you hear about that hot yaoi video that was out on the Internet recently?" She asked.

"Huh, no not really, what's it about?"

Kairi was the only female that knew of his orientation and so she made it a habit of telling him about any and everything yaoi related. It was her way of rebelling against him dating a guy she never met.

"Well this hot couple were all over each other in their apartment do 'it' you know?" Her eyes glowed in excitement.  
"Kairi why are you talking about this so early in the morning?" he asked laughing a bit in between.

She didn't hesitate to answer. "BECAUSE I only get to see you once every other day, any other time I try to find you I can't, you're like a phantom."

Sora had to laugh at that.

"Okay so they were doing 'it'." Sora began waiting for her to continue. He found it cute that she wouldn't say the word 'sex' in front of him; she had a strong feeling that the word belonged to heterosexuals and the word sex didn't justify the 'love making' between men. "It's science" she said.

"It's so hard to explain and they were just going at it! Seriously I bet you never had this kind of... experience-there she was avoiding the word again- with your boyfriend who-I-have-yet-to-meet. Here let me show you."

Sora just stared at her shell shocked that she had such a thing saved in her laptop. Her pink notebook stood out amongst everyone elses' in the class and it made a unique jingle when it was woken up. She waved him over to see. He squatted and leaned over resting his head on her shoulder. When the video began Soras eyes had widened comically. It was set in HIS living room and it was HIM being fucked on his kitchen table in front of the the web cam that he just realized was still on!

He watched as Riku thrusts into his body with one leg over Rikus strong shoulder and the other adjust to mold into Rikus hips making it easier for him to pull out and push back in. He knew it was his apartment because he recognized the television, the coffee table, and the vase his brother cloud sent to him for Christmas. He was glad he never brought Kairi over to his apartment.

"Man isn't this so good? I mean look at the chemistry between the two! That's what a realationship is ya know? When two people can't keep their hands off of the other?"

Sora didn't register anything. He had to ask one thing though.

"D-Do you know who they a-are? I-I-I mean, c-can you see their face's?"

"Sora are you embaressed?" Kairi laughed aloud. He knew he was blushing all over because he could already feel hot and not a passionate kind of hot either.

"Aw, Sora are you still a virgin is that it?" She smiled. She had no idea what she was asking. "To answer your question your guess is as good as mine, through out the whole thing and all 36 positions they never show their faces! Can you believe that?"

"36 POSITIONS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sora asked in a harsh whisper. He didn't remember that at all. Were there really that many positions out there? He felt embarrassed beyond belief and he looked like he wanted to die.

"But the audio was good. I mean the audio is a little muffled but the uke there has got a set of lungs so it still makes a great vid huh?!" Sora was pale now and he felt like puking. Sora had one more question.

"Who else knows about this"

"The entire campus duh? We are a community of yaoi lovers so anyone who's anyone has this vid and I think Xemnas from the class next door is selling DVD copies of it. Did you know there was over three hours of this video? It is a poetic symbol of true love, right Sora?...Sora?"

Sora couldn't move, wouldn't move.

"Hey, Kairi, I'm not feeling too good, I'm going to go home, could you give me the notes the next time you see me?"  
"Oh yeah sure. Are you going to be alright, you look really pale, and sick." She scanned her concerned eyes over him even as he slowly walked out of the class room.

--

By the time Sora made it back home it was already one o'clock in the afternoon. He unlocked the door to his apartment and searched for Riku in his room.

"Riku?" So was to surprised to find no Riku in bed. He looked around the apartment in search of his boyfriend then a thought hit him. "The shower." Sora opened the door to the bathroom and was met with steam, and lots of it.

"Riku? Are you in there?" He walked closer to the small tub.  
"Sora, what are you doing back so early?" Riku asked, clearly surprise at the brunettes appearance.  
"No reason, no wait there is a reason. Do you remember last night?"

Riku gave him a stare that said 'are you on drugs or what?'.

"Stupid question got it. You see not to long ago I bought a web cam and last night I was trying it out and when you came over I was so excited to see you that I forgot that it was still on...in a live chat."

Sora could hear the loud thud of the bar of soap slipping out of his lovers hands. His eyes betrayed no emotion except for shock.

"WHAT?" What his stern reply.

--

OMG I got the idea after reading a part of someones fic called Chasing Shadows At Midnight when they, Riku and Sora, threw their clothes across the room and then the idea hit me. lol. I don't know if I should continue the story since I am REALLY bad at updating and such. Please leave a review, because they make me happy and I get really emo sometimes. Yes that is my reason... :)


End file.
